1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor covering, to a floor element with which such floor covering can be composed, as well as to a method for manufacturing floor elements.
2. Related Art
Amongst others, the invention relates to floor elements comprising a substrate and a top layer, or to floor coverings composed of such floor elements. Herein, this may relate to the type of floor elements known from the DE 203 10 959 U1, the substrate of which is composed of laths, which substantially consist of softwood and wherein the top layer thereof consists of wood, such as floor elements with a top layer of veneer or with a wooden top layer with a thickness between 1 and 15 millimeters. However, the invention is not restricted to the above-mentioned type of floor elements, but on the contrary also may relate to laminate floor panels having a top layer based on synthetic material, or to still other types of floor elements, for example, floor elements comprising a decorative element of natural stone, baked stone or ceramics, such as, for example, those known from the EP 1 441 086.
It is known that such floor elements may be applied for forming a floating floor covering. Herein, these floor elements or floor panels, when being installed, are coupled at their edges, either by means of a conventional tongue and groove connection, wherein they possibly are glued into each other, or by means of mechanical coupling parts and locking parts providing, for example, in horizontal as well as in vertical directions for a locking of the floor elements, for example, such as described in the international patent application WO 97/47834.